Finally Requited
by Loar5
Summary: Burns X Smithers. I'm no good at summaries, sorry. Basically, they go to a ball, and the results of that. Give it a chance It's my first fan fiction.


This is my first fan-fiction… Please, be kind. I really don't know any synonyms for dances. And I'm not exactly sure how to write for specific personalities. That's why everyone is so wildly out of character.

---

"A dance, Smithers, a ball," Montgomery said as he fiddled with his bow tie. Smithers looked on, somewhat intrigued by the enthusiasm Mr. Burns was showing. He held out Mr. Burns' cummerbund, listening intently.

"I remember the dances back then," Mr. Burns continued, tying the cummerbund on with slim hands. "The long gowns and the- Smithers, help me with this, will you?- the sharp, sophisticated tuxedos… I haven't been invited to one for so long!"

Smithers nodded, somewhat distracted by the task of dressing Mr. Burns amid his flailing gestures.

They were going to a ceremony, a sort of charity ball hosted by a man named Simon, to create a sort of compassionate, human image for the power plant. After all, people don't want a jerk to run their nuclear energy plant, right?

"Smithers! Get the car!"

* * *

Vroom, vroom, at the ball!

* * *

Smithers stood by Mr. Burns, both of them dressed in tuxedos. Nobody had asked them to dance- kind of heartbreaking, really. Smithers glanced at Mr. Burns. 'He looks so disappointed…' the manservant thought unhappily. 'And he was so excited…'

"Hello," a cheerful man said, jerking Smithers out of his thoughts. "I'm Simon, you know, started this thing?" He laughed uneasily, realizing the thing he had just said sounding incredibly stupid. "Erm, I'm not too good at conversation. Anyway, why aren't you dancing?"

"Because," snapped Montgomery irritably,"No one has the decency to ask us."

Simon looked rather taken aback. "Well, I'm sure one of our lovely ladies will…" He trailed off as he saw the only available woman look in their direction and give them the finger. "Well, you're both not dancing," Simon said, lighting up. "You could dance together!"

Smithers smiled dreamily, but hid it quickly when he heard Burns' voice sharply berate Simon.

"Together? I'd rather just stand here for the next three hours!"

Simon's smile quickly disappeared. "Oh... Ok, then." He walked off, hurt.

* * *

A while afterwards…

* * *

Smithers sighed and leaned against the refreshments table. This was incredibly boring, and there were still two more hours to go… He groaned.

Monty was looking rather bored as well. He looked at Smithers. "Well," he said, embarrassed, "You want to…" He gestured vaguely at the dance floor. "Otherwise, we could stand here for hours…"

You see, Burns was bored to tears. He had been looking forward to dancing, (it had been so long!) and nothing was going to stop him. Not even a lack of partners.

Smithers practically glowed. "Of course," he smiled, and they both walked onto the dance floor, right as the song ended.

They stood there awkwardly, waiting for the song to begin, both trying to ignore Simon 'aww'ing in the background. Finally, the song began, and they clasped each other's hands, realizing, to varied emotions, that it was a slow dance.

* * *

The dance!

* * *

Montgomery avoided eye contact with everyone as he was held and twirled by his servant. 'The press will have a field-day with this', he thought. 'Hopefully, that dolt will explain that there was a severe lack of female partners…' His eyes wandered, eventually landing upon Smithers' smiling face.

'Why… Why does he look so happy,' Montgomery thought.

The realization hit him like a sledgehammer. 'The kiss,' he thought, flashing back to the passionate kiss at the fake apocalypse. 'The flirting,' he thought, shocked.

He began to hate this man. How dare he think that he had a chance with Montgomery Burns? He seethed angrily, but a final thought drifted across his turmoil-ridden mind. 'The devotion…' he thought, and memories flooded back.

Smithers, ready to serve at his every whim.

Smithers, ready to kidnap a celebrity for him, to win someone else's love!

Smithers, ready to kill for him!

Montgomery's face softened. 'He… He loves me.' The thought was accompanied by a strange feeling- one of desire, of happiness, of… romance? He relaxed against the warm feeling of Smithers's hand against his own. The song was ending…

'I might as well…,' thought Burns, and he leaned forward, towards Smithers.

And Smithers leaned in as well, locking their lips in an adoring, finally requited kiss.

* * *

The reaction!

* * *

They finally broke off, staring deeply at each other. 'Just like in the movies,' Smithers thought. He smiled.

Then they noticed the large crowd staring at them.

"Err," Smithers said.

"Hey," Simon shouted abruptly, breaking the silence. He ran in front of them, waving his arms. "They… They were just caught up in the moment, right boys?"

He turned around and winked at them, his face hidden from the crowd.

"Huh? Oh! Yes! Of course we were. That's all," Mr. Burns announced, unwrapping himself from the embrace. Smithers looked downcast for a moment, temporarily believing him.

'It… Was fake,' he thought. 'No. It couldn't be. The look in his eyes afterwards… It was real.' He straightened up, smiling.

Mr. Burns was still covering for them. "Well, we've got to go." He grabbed Smithers's hand and ran out the door, accompanied by the sounds of Simon blocking the reporters from chasing after them.

Smithers smiled, running along Mr. Burns. Years of persistence had not been wasted.

* * *

So, there's my first fanfiction! Please, tell me what you think!  
Obviously, Simon's supposed to represent me. Even though he's the wrong _physical_ gender. 


End file.
